


When words are too much

by Hannah0318



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: #TeddyBears #Therapy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah0318/pseuds/Hannah0318
Summary: Bucky Barnes can't seem to be able to express himself. One day Steve Rogers bring teddy bears and it helps Bucky cope with everything of the Winter Soldier. In which it therapy for both.





	

Steve Rogers has done everything. I mean everything to get his best friend Bucky Barnes to talk to him. Of course while trying not to force him or make him uncomfortable in any way. It's not like Bucky didn't want to but he was scared. After all he has been through it would only make sense. Steve knows things about the Winter Soldier and he has done but he isn't blaming Bucky. Bucky though feels responsible and guilty about. He can't do anything about it but the nightmares don't help either.

  One day Steve Rogers walks in with two teddy bears. He had bought them from some old lady outside. One was similar to Captain America's suit and the other looked like the Winter Soldier. Steve didn't think much of them they were cute but he didn't intent to use them. Bucky has a lot internal struggles and he was ready to take the next step. The next step which was to tell Steve but he didn't know how. Then he saw the teddy bears. He thought why not use the teddy bears to communicate with Steve. I mean there not nothing to lose. Bucky then grabs them from the kitchen table and proceeds to find Steve. He finds Steve in bed watching television. He then hands the Captain America bear to Steve. Steve looks at him confused; eyebrows burrow. Steves asks," hey buddy what you got there. Is that for me?" Bucky nods by motioning with his bear head. "Okay, what do you want me to do with the bear? "Bucky is behind his bear and he then says,"Bucky doesn't want to talk to Steve but Snowflake(his teddy bear) does. He wants to talk to Steve about how Bucky is feeling. They start off slowly asking 'Snowflake' how he felt and how his day been. Then gradually they start talking about Snowflakes fears and experiences. 

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy for both.


End file.
